


His

by Sybilina



Category: All For the Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Domesticity, Fluff, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-27 00:13:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6261457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sybilina/pseuds/Sybilina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neil comes home one day to Andrew making dinner and can't stop staring.</p><p>That's it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His

When Neil got home, he heard the soft tapping of vegetables being chopped. Andrew was in the kitchen making dinner, cat swerving around his feet in a desperate bid for attention and getting mostly ignored.

Neil stepped into the kitchen, soft enough to not startle, loud enough to announce his presence, and just stared for a moment. Wondered what his mother would think of all this. The domesticity. The cats. Andrew.

For a moment, he forgot how to breathe because it hit him all of a sudden, how this was all his. This wasn't temporary. He got to keep this. Dan, Matt, and Allison had taken him out weeks ago to get furnishings for the apartment and had been so amused by his reactions, Nicky ended up joining them halfway. They bought beds, one for him and Andrew and a spare for when the nightmares got too bad or if someone came over to visit. They bought a couch, a coffee table, bookshelves, which only had three books on it, courtesy of Kevin and his idea of a house warming gift, and picture frames filled with familiar faces.

But it didn't really settle until this moment. Coming home and draping his coat over the back of the sofa, which Andrew always complained about. Walking into the kitchen to find Andrew gently kicking the cat out of the way as he maneuvered around getting pots and pans and cutting boards.

“You got a problem?” Andrew asked suddenly. Neil realized he'd been staring at Andrew for several minutes now.

He tried to keep the smile off his face as he shook his head but apparently he'd failed, judging from the way Andrew scowled at him. As Andrew went back to chopping, Neil couldn't help but continue to stare. Because he could. This was his apartment. That was his cat. And Andrew was his... This. 

The knife slammed down on the cutting board, enough to startle the cat but Neil was used to his antics. “What?” Andrew asked.

Neil shrugged, still grinning. Andrew quickly crossed the space between them and crushed their lips together, angrily almost.

“All you have to do is ask, idiot,” Andrew said through clenched teeth.

Before he could pull away, Neil touched the side of his head, his go to spot because it was Almost Always Yes. “Can I have another?” he asked softly.

Andrew pulled away and glared at him, shooting a pointed look at the cutting board. “You want dinner or not?”

Neil shrugged again and pursed his lips. He could not care less about food at that moment.

Andrew grabbed the cutting board, carrot and knife and all, and shoved it into the fridge before crossing back over to Neil, pulling him up and slamming him into the wall before kissing him.

Neil started to put both hands back up on either side of Andrew's head, but Andrew grabbed his hands and put them lower, hovering for a moment over his hips before putting them right over his hipbones. He was tense for a couple long seconds before he seemed to relax, pushing back into Neil, kissing him like it was their first time kissing.

It wasn't long before Neil was subconsciously gripping Andrew's hips, not attempting to pull or push, just tensing. Andrew felt it keenly and tensed up along with him, though not for the same reason.

Neil took one hand off Andrew's hip and placed it on the side of Andrew's head, fingers splayed so they weren't covering his ear, thumb brushing along his jaw, and he felt Andrew relax. He smiled into the kiss, gasping when Andrew growled and kissed harder, deeper, wetter.

For the most part, he let Andrew lead the way. Wherever Andrew wanted to go, it was always yes for Neil. He didn't mind following. 

But sometimes he took initiative.

He hooked his thumb under Andrew's chin, giving him one last sloppy kiss, before applying pressure, turning Andrew's head so he could see Andrew's neck.

Andrew all but rose onto his tippy toes at the first lick, rocking slightly into Neil as he covered the skin with his tongue and lips. He felt Andrew shudder and growl but he didn't push away, didn't turn his head.

With his other hand, he let his thumb trace gentle circles where they pressed against the hem of Andrew's jeans. He felt movement, briefly, before he heard Andrew's hand connect with the wall beside his head. If it had been a fist, Neil was pretty sure it would have gone through the wall.

Andrew panting in his ear was almost enough to get him off, his breath hot and ragged in a way he rarely let himself get.

The hand not currently on the wall beside Neil's head reached up and grabbed his elbow, not to move him or shove him away but just to feel him, hold him. In his ear, he heard Andrew grit out, “Don't stop” just seconds before the hand tightened on his elbow, almost painfully so, and he let his teeth sink gently into the skin below Andrew's ear.

It earned him a sound he'd never heard Andrew make before.

Andrew was still catching his breath when he said, “You're doing laundry this week.”

Neil leaned back and grinned at him, earning himself a growl and a rough kiss before Andrew turned and went back to the counter, pulling the cutting board out of the fridge and going back to chopping.

“You're not going to...?”

“No.”

“Okay,” Neil said. “What about...?” Andrew turned to look at him and he motioned down at himself.

“Oh, you'll get yours. I'm fucking hungry first.”

“What if I can't wait?”

“You'll wait.”

Neil settled against the counter, this time full on grinning and not bothering to hide it.

His. All his. He could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, I'm not sorry, these two deserve all the happy and then some.


End file.
